Broken Skies
by Miss-Anoymous
Summary: Sofia has found the perfect way to show Antonio how she feels but, what happens when she sees him with another? Fem!RomanoxSpain
1. Love Scar

I finally found the perfect gift for Antonio. I hesitantly took it to the checkout. I shyly look up to see Natalia Arlovskaya, I would've ran if my sister wasn't with me. This was all Bella's stupid idea anyway.

I just stared at Natalia until she noticed me. "Sofia, good afternoon~!" There she goes with that creepy smile again. I just stood there and quickly handed her a small box containing a small charm. "What's this? Good choice~. It's not for Ivan, is it?" She said angrily. "N-No..." I quickly responded. "Good~! Gift wrapped or no? Don't worry about paying, it's on me." she smiled. "Gift wrapped and grazie." I sqeaked. Was I losing my voice because of this?

As soon as Natalia was done wrapping the gift I left. My sister, Carla, decided to stay behind with Amelia the "hero" and Maria the potato lover. As I made my way to Antonio's house I saw gray clouds, I quickly ran the rest of the way.

When I opened the door I saw something unforgivable...


	2. Tears In The Rain

He was with Bella and he kissed her. My eyes were filled with tears but, they weren't falling. Why am I not the one he was holding so close? Why her? My throat stung with a words I tried to hold back. My heart was now torn into a million pieces that couldn't be put back together.

"Y-You stupid jackass!" once I said that I immediately ran out the door and just as I predicted, it started to rain. This was the only time I liked the rain because no one could tell I was crying.

I could here his footsteps behind me. "Sofia!" No matter how many times he called my name, I still ignored him. I knew exactly were I was going, Carla's house. She had to be home by now.

It started to rain harder but, I kept running and Antonio's voice started to fade out. Once I got to Carla's house I realized that Amelia and Maria there but, I didn't care. I needed my sister. I gently knock on the door and I immediately heard Amelia.

"I GOT IT" Amelia quickly ran to the door and answered it. "Amelia..." I knew I was still crying. "Sofia, are you-?" she began to ask as I quickly nodded. "Carla! Your sister is here!" Amelia yelled.

Within a few seconds Carla was standing right in front me with a worried look on her face. "Sofia..." She had pity in her voice..Next thing I knew, I was being hugged by all three of them.

"I say we kick his ass!" Amelia suggested. "I'm with Amelia!" Agreed Maria. What do you expect from a German? They can be really judgemental. "Let's go inside, it's raining pretty hard." Suggested Carla. After she said that we all rushed inside.

We did makeovers, played a few games, and even did a little karaoke. Then we heard a knock.


	3. Albino Idiota

Carla got up and answered the door. It was only Sakura, thank goodness! But what was she doing here? "Good evening, Carra." She bowed and stepped right in.

"Sofia, I planned a sleepover for tonight and I didn't think to ask you because I thought you would be busy with Antoni-..." Carla began to explain. I started to tear up again.

Everyone started to hug me again. Until we were interrupted by Sakura. "Wourd anyone rike to exprain what's going on?" "It's Antonio..." I cried. "Ah yes, boy troubru." she nodded.

I finally started to calm down a few minutes later. "HOW DARE YOU HAVE A PARTY WITHOUT THE AWESOME ME!" Then Gilbert came...Everyone sighed. "This is a girl party you idiot!" yelled Maria.

"A party's not a party without the awesome Gilbert! Oh yeah!" responded Gilbert. After he said that he tried to run through the door and failed. Carla then opened the door and dragged him inside.

"That idiot! He must've followed me here! Holen Sie sich meine Peitsche!" Maria was on a rant.

"Viorence isn't the answer." sighed Sakura. "What about pasta?" laughed Carla.

And the cocky idiot was starting to wake up.

"I'm still awesome...Sofia I heard what happened with you and the tomato eater, that sucks. Nothing sucky will happen to me because I'm awes-" "Would you shut up!" screamed Maria. "Hmph...Sofia if you're not seeing anyone-" "Gilbert!" interrupted by Carla but, he still keeps going. "I würde gerne der Grund für Deine Schlaflose Nächte." winked Gilbert. Just by the way he said that I knew what he was trying to do so, I slapped him and removed myself from the situation...Or at least tried to.

**What do you think should happen next? Leave your suggestions in le reviews.**


	4. Shattered

I walked into the guest room and sat on the bed. I know I probably shouldn't say this but, I miss him. It hasn't been that long, only a few hours and it doesn't matter what I saw. I still...love him.

A gray haired figure was standing at the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, bastard!?"

"I was only kidding around back there. What's bugging you? Tell the awesome Gilbert your weakness."

"I don't think that will help!" That came out louder than I thought it would.

"I guess you don't need me help. I'll just have a beer and go." He taunted. I just sat there trying to hide my emotions but, I couldn't.

As soon as Gilbert left I started crying. That bastard, Antonio, couldn't take a hint, could he? Did he even care!? And Bella told me to do this but, she has feelings for the same man.

There was a lump forming in my throat, I couldn't make a sound or they'll all be rushing in. I grabbed a pillow and buried my face into it and continued crying.

I decided I have had enough and that I had to confront one of them somehow. I removed my face from the pillow, stood up and walked to the door. I just stood there, I couldn't move. Why wasn't I opening the door?

I heard the knob start to turn but, it wasn't me opening the door. It was a tan male figure, my eyes started to fill up with tears again...


End file.
